


Fireworks

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Fourth, here's some fluff</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth, here's some fluff

Age 10

July 4th

"Hey, Cas! Can you light my punk?" Dean asks as he sets up the toy tanks to race. 

"Yea," Cas replies, chuckling at the sheer determination in Dean's face as he sets up the small fireworks. If you could even call them that. All they do is roll forward and shoot out sparks. Cas lights the punk and hands it to Dean. "Here." 

"Thanks," Dean says with a smile. "Hey, Dani! Come watch the race!" Dani runs over to where the tanks are set up. 

"Dani, back up, please." Cas says. Dani walks over to Castiel, who's standing a good fifteen feet away. Dean had used Dani's chalk set that morning to draw lines on the driveway for the races. It was sort of a tradition. 

"Sammy! Get out here, we're racing tanks!" Dean yells in the general direction if the house. Sam comes out of the front door and walks next up next to Dean. 

"It's Sam. And I bet on the one on the left." 

"No way, I called dibs on the left one."

"Not while I was present, therefore it doesn't count."

"It's my house."

"And I bought the tanks."

"Guys, just rock, paper, scissors or something." Cas suggests. The brothers face each other and shrug. 

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They shout. And with Dean showing scissors and Sam showing rock, Sam claims the tank on the left. 

"Always with the scissors, Dean."

With that, Dean lights the tanks and they both race to the finish line, sending sparks behind them. As it turns out, the tank on the left was the wining tank. Sam promptly rubs it in and collects the five bucks they always wager. 

"Cheap." Dean says under his breath. 

"Well, if you wouldn't bet on racing tanks, things like this wouldn't happen." Cas says with a smile on his face. Dean turns around and smiles, leaning in to kiss Cas. He ruffles his husbands dark hair and walks over to Dani. 

"How about we set off some smoke bombs?" Dean prompts. Dani nods her head enthusiastically. 

After the driveway has been filled with signatures and doodles, they head back to the backyard where the main part of the party is taking place. Dean lights up the grill and starts making burgers and hotdogs for everybody. And by everybody he means Cas and Dani, Sam, Jess and their two boys, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Garth, Benny, Gabriel, and Dean himself. But as always, he makes more than enough. 

When it gets dark, Dean gets plenty of blankets for the guests to sit on and watch the fireworks. Dean and Cas share a blanket, siting shoulder to shoulder with their arms propping them up. Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulder and the fireworks start. They're as beautiful as always, bursting red, white, and blue. The especially loud fireworks never fail to make Cas jump slightly. Amidst one of the waterfall fireworks, Dean turns and looks at Cas, seeing the colors burst in the black of his eyes. Dean leans in and kisses Cas, oblivious to the fireworks around them; they're too busy making their own.


End file.
